An intelligent household can combine subsystems of, such as security and protection, lighting control, curtain control, gas valve control, information household appliances, scene linkage, floor heating, in home life together by use of advanced computer technology, network communication technology, and comprehensive wiring technology, according to the human body engineering principle and individual needs, and perform comprehensive, intelligent control and management through network, so as to realize people-oriented novel home life experiences.
At present, with rapid development of the Internet of Things, the Internet of Things technology is more and more applied in the household intelligence. The common implementation method for accessing the intelligent household system is to access in a mode of web and intelligent terminal combined with home gateway. However, there is a problem, i.e., during the use, a subscriber needs to install an application program in a fixed computer or portable computer or a portable terminal (e.g., a mobile phone) carried by the subscriber. For example, when a subscriber is away from home, subsystems in an intelligent household can be remotely controlled by the application program installed in a carried mobile phone or in a computer, e.g., the air conditioner and water heater in home can be turned on in advance when the user is on his/her way home, so that it will increase the cost of subscribers, and is not suitable for wide promotion.